Cartas y Galletas
by Nrikuik
Summary: Es él día de San Valentin e Izuku quiere darle algo a una persona especial. Pero por supuesto no puede dar un chocolate. eso seria demasiado directo y aun no esta listo para sufrir un rechazo. Prefiere mantener su amor oculto por más tiempo y conformarse con expresar su amor con algunas galletas caseras.


14 de Febrero.

Se suponía que era un día muy especial. Principalmente para las parejas o para aquellos que planeaban declararse, lo común era que las chicas hicieran algún chocolate y se lo regalaran a esa persona especial a la que estaban dirigido sus sentimientos.

Izuku en realidad no tenía planeada ninguna confesión, jamás se atrevería a algo como eso, le resultaba bastante vergonzoso, porque, aun si lo hiciera seguramente resultaría rechazado de mil formas distintas.

Por otro lado, eso no evitaba que quisiera darle un regalo a una persona importante.

Sabía de antemano que si le regalaba algo directamente sería humillado así que había planeado disfrazarlo un poco, no era necesario que Kacchan viera sus verdaderas intenciones, quería darle un regalo aun si él no conocía el verdadero sentimiento detrás de este. Dejaría claro que solo se trataba de un regalo de amistad, después de todo, no había nada malo en regalarle algo a tus amigos ¿Cierto?

Un chocolate era demasiado evidente así que lo descarto en un primer momento. Debía ser algo simple, además les regalaría lo mismo a todos sus amigos, de esa forma no habría dudas de que solo era un símbolo de amistad. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió que haría galletas. Por otro lado estaba hacer una carta. Algo en él le decía que un regalo no estaba completo si no escribía en una carta todo lo que pensaba respecto a esa persona.

El problema de su plan era que implicaba hacer cartas y galletas para todos aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, y él tenía bastantes amigos. Suspiro resignado y comenzó a preparar todo. Aun si su intención era que su regalo fuera normal no pudo evitar esforzarse más en el regalo que estaba dedicado para su amigo de la infancia:

Mientras a todos les hizo pequeñas cartas o notas sobre lo mucho que apreciaba su amistad con Kacchan termino escribiendo más de tres páginas sobre lo mucho que lo admiraba y lo feliz que se encontraba de que su relación de rivalidad estuviera mejorando no sin antes decir que seguiría esforzándose cada día por ser un mejor héroe. Cuando a todos sus compañeros les dio la misma cantidad de galletas del mismo tipo a él no pudo evitar poner unas cuantas más e incluso sabiendo la afición de su amigo por el chile decidió prepararle galletas picantes (porque si, había investigado y existían).

Le era inevitable querer esforzarse más cada vez que algo se trataba de Kacchan, un regalo, una competencia, un examen, un torneo. Quizá eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, sin importar que ocurriera se esforzaba sin rendirse y verlo así le daba ánimos para querer demostrarle que el también podía esforzarse de la misma forma y que algún día sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

En la mañana llegó a la escuela con 19 paquetes de galletas hechas a mano, una para cada uno de sus compañeros, a quienes les tenía un poco más de aprecio les había hecho alguna carta. Uno tras otro fue repartiendo los regalos a los compañeros con los que se topaba. La reacción de todos fue la misma, abrazos y agradecimientos a montones todos diciendo lo amable y tierno que era al regalar galletas a todos. Él solo respondió amable y un poco avergonzado por los cumplidos mientras repetía en su cabeza esa palabra que todos le decían "Amable".

Una parte de él se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Kacchan. Dudaba que fuera tan positiva como la del resto. No tenía la esperanza de recibir un abrazo o siquiera un agradecimiento, inclusive existía la posibilidad de que el rubio estallara sus galletas justo frente a su rostro pero eso no le importaba, "La intención es lo que cuenta" volvió a repetirse tratando de darse ánimos.

Cuando el rubio explosivo paso por la puerta sintió como su boca se secaba. Se quedó estático durante unos segundos eternos y no reacciono hasta que el rubio le habló.

—Quítate nerd, estas en mi lugar. — Sin darse cuenta había lo estado esperando justo enfrente de su butaca. Al escuchar su voz reaccionó y alzó la mirada por instinto, se arrepintió al instante de aquel acto pues su mirada se encontró con otra de color escarlata lo cual solo aumento su nerviosismo. Antes de arruinar las cosas únicamente extendió los brazos dándole el paquete de galletas y la carta.

— ¿Por qué me das esto?— interrogó. Mientras Izuku temblaba, y aunque cualquiera podría considerarlo como miedo él sabía perfectamente que era por vergüenza.

— Ho-hoy es el día de la amistad— murmuró mirando al suelo —Y le di algo a todos mis amigos. — Como para demostrar su punto señaló al resto del salón mostrando que todos tenían un regalo parecido. Justo cuando pensó que le gritaría o algo por el estilo el Katsuki tomó las galletas junto con la carta y lo apartó de su camino.

Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar decidió sentarse y contemplar a su amigo desde atrás. Ya todo había pasado, su amigo había aceptado su regalo y con eso estaba feliz, aun si no recibía nada a cambio había cumplido con el objetivo de regalarle algo especial. Estuvo a punto de olvidar todo rastro de nerviosismo y disfrutar de su día cuando vio que el de enfrente dejaba las galletas de lado mientras que abría la carta y comenzaba a leerla.

"¡No!". Fue su pensamiento instantáneo "Aquí no". No es que no quisiera que la leyera, después de todo por algo la escribió. Sin embargo esperaba que la leyera una vez estuviera solas, el resto de su compañeros lo habían hecho así, las galletas todos se las habían comido casi al instante, pero la carta era algo más privado y todos esperaban estar en un lugar más privado para leerla. Le emocionaba y le aterraba ver la reacción que tendría Kacchan al ver sus palabras, era la primera vez que le escribía algo y estaba seguro que nunca había sido más honesto.

Fuera cual fuera la reacción de Kacchan al leer la carta escrita no pudo verla desde su asiento. Las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad, además de los globos, serpentinas y chocolates en las mesas de los chicos más populares del salón no hubo nada que le hiciera pensar que era un día distinto. O al menos eso fue hasta que las clases terminaron.

Estaba recogiendo sus zapatos de su casillero cuando un estruendoso golpe se escuchó justo a su lado. Asustado soltó sus zapatos dejándolos caer al suelo, giró y su corazón se aceleró de golpe pero esta vez no por miedo.

Katsuki se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro. Aquella sonrisa que le encantaba pero que también era de temer ya que la mayoría de las veces en las que se la dedicaba venían acompañadas de algún golpe. Se preparó mentalmente para recibir el golpe o el insulto pero este no llegó, o no de la forma que esperaba.

—Estúpido Deku— ahí estaba el insulto. El golpe llegó justo después, pero no se trataba de un golpe físico, se trató de uno que sin necesidad de mucha fuerza tumbaba todas sus defensas, descontrolaba todas sus funciones metabólicas y nublaba sus sentidos. El rubio se acercó demasiado sujetándolo de la mejilla mientras Deku temblaba realizó un movimiento repentino y veloz que no hubiera podido evitar aun si hubiera querido.

Tener los labios de Kacchan sobre los suyos era algo que nunca creyó poder experimentar y de repente se preguntaba cómo es que había sido posible vivir así. —La próxima vez se más directo— Murmuró sin despegar su frente de la suya mientras Izuku aun trataba de procesar todo lo ocurrido.

⭐Nrikuik.


End file.
